


The Epic Random Episode

by AgentP (pockmarkedplanet)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockmarkedplanet/pseuds/AgentP
Summary: Originally posted on 5 December 2010 on the PF Fanon Wiki. Later parodied in a musical of the same name by the same author, posted on 30 January 2011 on the PF Fanon Wiki.





	The Epic Random Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 5 December 2010 on the PF Fanon Wiki. Later parodied in a musical of the same name by the same author, posted on 30 January 2011 on the PF Fanon Wiki.

PART ONE: Klimpaloon: Nang nang nang-nang-nang

Meap: Meap!

Peter: Hey, where's Perry?

Perry: *nudges Peter* Gyurururu...

PART TWO: Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're going to eat today!

Ferb: No, no you don't

Phineas: But- we were gonna have steak...

Ferb: You know I hate steak. I'm moving to Iowa.

Phineas: No you're not

Peter: Pickle

Chad: Monkeys are intelligent

Peter: O.o

PART THREE: Klimpaloon: NANG NANG NANG

Chad: *gets out baseball bat*

Peter: NO

Meap: Meap Meap!

Alice 0: Where did Carl go?

Carl: Hmm...text edit, word, world book notepad, powerpoint, excel...what am I missing?

Phineas: I still have steak ready.

Ferb: I hate you. Go away or fix me some good old fashioned chili with parmesan cheese.

Phineas: You-you-you HATE ME?

Peter: Stop arguing

Phineas: I cannot tolerate such nonsense as him hating me!

Peter: *texts Phineas*

Phineas: Ooh, a text message! "Stop arguing with Ferb." No.

Peter: Oh come on!

Perry: Gyurururu...

Carl: Aha! I got it! It's WordPerfect! Hey, where did that girl go?

Alice: *spies on Carl* ...

Carl: Is someone spying on...on...

Alice: *hides*

Carl: on...on...Major Monogram?

Alice: *sigh of relief*

Carl: I will use my "Is someone spying on insert person's name here" software to check...No no there is no one

PART FOUR: Phineas: Ferb, I made a large stack of pancakes for you! It has butter pecan syrup from IHOP!

Ferb: I don't like pancakes.

Phineas: How 'bout toast? Here's some toast. *throws toast at Ferb*

Ferb: I want french toast.

Phineas: We don't have any.

Ferb: Then go get some! Gosh, you are so dumb!

Meap: Meap! Meap meap meap!

Klimpaloon: Nang nang nang nang nang...

Candace: Ooh, you two are so-wait a second, are those pancakes?

Phineas: Yeah. They're Ferb's.

Candace: Don't you know that he hates pancakes?

Isabella: Whatcha doin'?

Perry: Gyurururu...

Norm: I'm Norm!

Phineas: Where did he come from?

Norm: I could use an oily-ooh pancakes...

Ferb: Now I will move to Minnesota. *moves to Minnesota and goes in Room 11*

Phineas: Why is there a number 12 on our door?

Norm: It's all part of the show sir.

Ferb: *falls on them from hole in Room 12*

PART FIVE: Ferb: ...

Phineas: ...

Norm: Let's go get some coffee

Phineas: Yes let's all go to Dunkin Donuts.

Ferb: I want to go to Starbucks!

Phineas: Calm down. We'll do that...(aside) eventually.

Ferb: I heard that!

Isabella: Hey, where's Perry?

Perry: Gyurururu...

Norm: Yum, pancakes!

Phineas: Corn dog, corn...it's not the same.

Ferb: *goes to Starbucks*

Meap: Meap!

Mitch: Oh there you are Meap

Klimpaloon: Nang nang nang nang nang...

Random Guy: There's no need to fear...

Phineas: Yeah yeah we know..."Random Guy is here"

Ferb: When is Taco Night?

Phineas: January 23, March 17, June 2, August 18, September 22, December 1, and December 29.

Ferb: You have memorized...ALL THE TACO NIGHTS?

Norm: I haven't sir.

Django: (comes in with a soda) Hey guys!

Norm: I'll take that! *grabs soda*

Django: Hey! That was mine!

Norm: Now it IS mine.

Django: ...

PART SIX: Django: Hey, let's all twist into pretzels! *twists into pretzel*

Doof: I want almond brittle!

Phineas: Who the heck are you?!?

Doof: Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Phineas: Doctor Heinz---oh, you invented ketchup. I see how this system works.

Doof: You idiot! I said that I am...

The Regurgitator (character): THE REGURGITATOR!!! (lights)

Doof: What the-?

Ferb: ...one line of dialogue

Vanessa: My own set of wheels

Carl: A job that pays money

Perry: Gyurururu...

Phineas: Cut it out!

Monogram: Promotion to colonel

Buford: More nerds to bully

Baljeet: A kiss from a girl

Doof: THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA! Or just some of it. Or some almond brittle.

Jeremy: A silver guitar

Isabella: A sash full of patches

Candace: Two busted brothers

Mom: Phineas! Ferb! You are busted for being in an epic random episode!

Candace: YESSSSSSSSSSSS

Phineas: But mom, shouldn't Candace get busted too! She was in it!

Mom: No. She's my favorite

Phineas: *explodes*

Ferb: I regret to inform you of the fact that my step brother Phineas Flynn has recently exploded into large bits.

Phineas: *grabs trout and slaps Ferb around a lot with it*

Ferb: Ow. Ow. OW! OWW! *punches Phineas in nose*

Phineas: How dare you!

Perry: Gyurururu...

Peter: STOP! Mom: *facepalm*

Perry: Gyurururu...

Meap: Meap!

Mitch: "blah blah blah Mitch look at the cool stuff Mitch"

Phineas: Hey Ferb, it's Mitch!

Meap: MEAP

Phineas: I think he's mad

Ferb: You think?

*Meap fights Mitch and gets the UMT back*

Meap: Thank you for participating in helping to save the world from Mitch.


End file.
